Dice table games generally are simple with easily understood rules, thus are quite popular. The games mainly include three dice each is a cube with six faces marked respectively with different numbers of dots (also called pips) to represent number from 1 to 6. The three dice are held in a dice cup, the dice cup is shaken for a short duration, then allow the three dice to rest still naturally to generate a random number to match at least one of pips combinations. The dice table game also provides a betting table for players to bet different pips combinations. Different pips combinations have different appearing probability and have different payout odds assigned to the betting table. In the event that the dice game shows a pips combination matching a player's betting pips combination, the player wins the bet and claims a payout according to the payout odds and player's betting wager.
The general dice table games at present adopt some common pips combinations, such as pips ranking (3-10 pips are small, 11-18 pips are big), pips total, special combinations (such as same pips number for three dice or two dice, designated pips number), etc. Different pips combinations have official payout odds, such as appearing of three “1” pips at the same time has the probability of 1/216, the odds generally is 1 pays 190, converted to player's profit rate about 88.4%.
Due to player's profit rate of betting various pips combinations usually is relatively low and constant, after a period of time the players could feel bored and not eager to participate. Hence after the novelty and excitement of the game decline, utilization of the dice table games gradually decreases and results in not satisfactory business outcome.